


Untitled Pete/Gabe Art

by inlovewithnight, were_duck



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Midtown
Genre: Fanart, Foot Fetish, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Pete's band mates got home around two AM. Gabe had Pete's feet in his lap and his fly undone, Pete's toes curled against the damp fabric of his boxers.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Pete/Gabe Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of All The Nail Salons In All The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946571) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Fanart for inlovewithnight's Big Bang fic "Of All The Nail Salons In All The World."


End file.
